


Should Have Locked The Door

by Kimmi_watch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Humor, I could not get the idea of this happening out of my head, M/M, had to write it out so it would leave me alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmi_watch/pseuds/Kimmi_watch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles walks in on something he really didn't want to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should Have Locked The Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luxmachina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxmachina/gifts).



Stiles had stayed up late the night before, researching anything and everything that might have to do with the darach and he had a feeling he'd found some leads. Of course they might turn out to be nothing but he was trying to be optimistic dammit. He'd already tried to talk to Lydia about it but she'd been busy (possibly with an Alpha twin, she seriously had the worst taste in men if her type was that douche-tastic) so he figured he'd go to Scott's and try to get his opinion on what he'd found.

As he raised his hand to knock on the door, it opened in front of him, revealing a harried Mrs. McCall in her scrubs. They both jumped at the unexpected encounter in which they nearly walked right into each other, before she gave him a tight smile, searching in her bag for something.

"Hey Mrs. McCall. Scott home?" He asked, tugging on the strap of his backpack, weighed down with all of his research.

"The boys are upstairs in their room." She told him, humming in victory when she pulled out her keys. 

Stiles bristled, having forgotten all about the other werewolf living with Scott. It's not like he hated the guy, it was kind of hard to hate Isaac with his puppy dog everything and his tragic back story, but he definitely did get on his nerves when he seemed to be trying to become Scott's Stiles 2.0. Stiles was Scott's best buddy and that was a role that was never going to be filled by anyone else if he got his way. No way no how. So the blond beta could just back off a little, thanks.

"Try to keep them out of trouble." She begged. Stiles gave her a mock offended look.

"Would I ever get them in trouble?" He asked, his hand to his throat like some Victorian heroine. Mrs. McCall gave him the stinkiest of stink eyes imaginable and he wilted. "Okay, so there's been a few times I may have gotten Scott into a teensy bit of trouble." He surrendered, you know, like the whole getting him bitten by a werewolf thing. But really, who was counting, what did that stuff matter between friends?

"Research only, Stiles. No practical." She ordered, leaning forward to kiss his cheek before darting past him to her car. Stiles gave her a small salute before walking inside. He waited until her car was gone before shutting the door behind him, taking the stairs two at a time. 

"Scotty boy, I have found some things about the darach and I think I have some lead... ah!" He cut himself off with a shriek as he opened Scott's bedroom door and was met with a whole lot of naked skin and Isaac on his knees in front of Scott and... yep, another peek definitely proved that that was Scott's dick in Isaac's mouth.

"Shit!" Scott called out in shock, grabbing a pillow and shoving it over his very naked crotch as Isaac fell back and away, landing on his butt in stunned disbelief.

"Okay, we can safely say that Isaac is not trying to become Stiles 2.0. It's not pretty clear that he's trying to become Allison 2.0." Stiles shouted out, his hand still firmly over his eyes, his hand raised up in front of himself as he waved it at them.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked, his voice sounding much like it had when he'd been going through puberty. 

"Research." Stiles squeaked back. He definitely hadn't been expecting to walk in on that. "You know, I don't think that's what your mom meant when she said to keep you out of trouble." He added, chancing a look through his fingers at them, finding Scott still sitting butt naked with his bed with his pillow on his lap and his cheeks red while Isaac had tugged on some sweatpants but was still shirtless.

"Why didn't you hear him coming?" Isaac hissed at Scott and Scott blanched, even while Stiles snickered at his choice of words.

"Me? I was kind of preoccupied!" Scott pointed out. "Why didn't you?" He hissed back.

"You think I can think of anything else when I've got the taste of you in my mouth?" He asked. Stiles pretended to gag as Scott's eyes got darker at that, causing them both to glare at him. He threw his hands up in surrender.

"Hey, don't look at me. I had no reason to think I'd walk in on that." He pointed out. "Does your mom know? What am I saying, of course she doesn't know, I doubt she'd be fine with Isaac staying here if she knew you two were... doing that." He pointed out. Scott groaned.

"Dude, you can't tell my mom." He begged. "She'll kick Isaac out and he doesn't have anywhere else to go." He added. Stiles snorted.

"Please, you just want easy access to your little boyfriend here." He goaded and Scott shrugged.

"So?" He asked, giving him a challenging little smirk. Isaac's eyes widened and Stiles knew it was going to happen before he even made a move, Isaac jumping back on Scott, laying kisses wherever he could reach.

"You didn't say I wasn't your boyfriend." He murmured into Scott's lips, his hands going back down underneath the pillow and, yep, it was time for Stiles to mosey along.

"I'm just gonna..." He pointed over his shoulder, backing away before running out of the room as Isaac's sweatpants were pushed down by Scott's grabby hands. If Stiles ever had to see Isaac's naked ass again, especially when Scott's hands were squeezing it and moving them down to someplace Stiles should not be looking at it, he might just throw up. Hey, maybe he'd throw up anyway. No one needed to see their best friend doing that. Ever.


End file.
